


Love From The Sea

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars alternate universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Claiming Bites, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Rey, Hux is Not Nice, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Octopus Kylo, Octopus Rey, Other, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: In the modern world finding him was a great amazement. To study him they put in a aquarium. Kylo hates this water tank cage until he spots a girl. A girl with sun kissed skin. She is a intern and he is smitten upon seeing her. Everyone calls him Ben, but when she calls him Ben he smiles. Rey interns at the local aquarium under the marine biologist Maz Kanata. She see the strange octopodidae and start to bond with him as she cleans his tank and feed him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537973) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> Got this story idea awhile ago from reading other fan fiction my credit goes to them for inspiring me. Sorry about my grammar.

Kylo hated this place. He was just hunting one day minding his own business when these humans capture him. His nest must have fallen to another octopodidae by now as he had been in this aquarium for about a week. He looked human, but with gills and scales and tentacles. His black hair move to the waves of the water and his dark brown eyes study the children that are fascinated by him. He didn't mind them until they start banging on the glass. He hiss at them to show his fangs and claws for making a horrible noise. Sound is stronger with the glass.

Dr Maz Kanata walked between the children and the water tank holding Kylo. Telling them off for banging on the glass. She would say Ben's kind doesn't like it. Ben what a name to give him? He hated the name as much as he hated this place. It was nearing mating season of his kind. He was old enough to find a mate and breed with her, but while hunting humans had spotted him and didn't hesitate to capture him. People would come to see him and flash their cameras at him. He hated the flashing lights and would squirt his black ink to flee to the den in the tank.

"Please, no flash photography." Maz called out. "The flashes scare him. As you can see like a normal octopus he squirt black ink to flee." the crowd made a oh sound. "Ben is the first of his kind to be discovered and we have him here to study and learn more about him. Rey dear can you get Ben's food. Remember use the click to get his attention. Come with me to above to watch Ben feed."

"Sure Dr. Kanata!" Rey said with a smile.

Rey Niima started a week ago and she has been here since Ben arrived. She knew where his food was and how to call to him. She knew all his favorite things to eat. Even though she never got to close she liked how he purred at her. It was unusual to hear a octopodidae to purr, but that's why he was here? To study and learn more of his kind. Somehow she calm him when he's scared or feels threaten. Rey got his food ready and made her way to the top of his tank. Everyone listen to Maz and watch Rey call Ben.

"Ben!" Rey called clicking the clicker. "Coo, coo Ben! Food boy!"

Rey made the noises Ben liked. The ink he created had cleared and he slowly come out of his den. His eyes lighten up when he heard Rey's voice calling him. She made kisses noises and cooed at him. Food boy he heard and he quickly swim up to the surfaced of his tank. He cooed back as Rey used the clicker to get him closer to her. She was the reason he hadn't gone mad in this place. Rey smiled when she saw Ben pop his head up from the water and swam towards her.

"Hey, boy! Hungry?" Rey asked with a smile. She hears him purr. "Got your favorite Ben. Sea bass and shrimp." She heard cooing. He's body was out of the water showing his scales to her. "Catch Ben! Here you go."

"As you can see Ben makes these noises when he is calm." Maz whispered. "No photos and no loud noise. We don't want to scare him again. We haven't created a name for this octopodidae, but as we learn more about him we'll give his kind a name."

"There you go! Good catch!" Rey praise. "Good boy! Eat up! That's it!"

Kylo's heart swells at Rey's praises. He loved her voice and had fallen in love with her. If the humans weren't watching he would take her. She would look lovely with gills, scales and tentacles. Like him she'll have fangs and claws. She was sweet and never poked him. He wanted to be closer to her, but she stand far from him. She was beautiful. He could hear Maz talk about him. He rolled his eyes at this marine biologist talking to him. He caught his food with his tentacles and ripe the fresh apart. Turning around showing the humans. Human mothers grab their children. Covering their eyes of him eating his food.

"Ben!" Rey said with a tone clicking the clicker at him. "No! We talked about this. Bad Ben!"

Kylo drip back down with only his shoulders and head above the water. He felt guilty upsetting Rey. He didn't want her mad with him. He wanted her to be happy with him. Mating season will be here soon and he'll make her his. All he had to do was bite her and she'll have gills and be ready for him to mate. She'll look more beautiful in her new form and pregnant with their offspring. He coo his apologies to her and started to purr when she smiled back at him. Her smile. So pretty like her.

"Apologies everyone." Maz spoke. "Ben is still learning to behave."

"Will he be doing any tricks soon?" A little girl asked.

"No, no, no!" Maz said with a soft smile. "Child, Ben isn't a whale or seal. He is new type of discovery and we must study him first before anything like that. He can understand us, but we don't understand him yet."

"I'm bored!" A little boy said. "Where are the sharks?"

"If you follow me and Rey the sharks are down in the next room over." Maz said directing the crowd. "Rey, dear shut Ben's tank please. We're showing the sharks next."

"OK!" Rey said throwing the rest of Ben's food into the food he'll dive down. "Sorry Ben! Got to lock you up now. See you tomorrow."

Kylo dived down to catch the food. Then look up to see the black bars move over the tank. He swam with all his might to get up, but the bars steal tight and he saw Rey's sad face. Having to lock his tank up again. He was able to pop his head above the water to see Rey walking away to join Maz down the other side of the aquarium where they hold the sharks. He made his cooing noises to her. His way of saying: come back. She turn to see him with a sad face and she gave him a little smile and wave. He sadly wave back unable to get out of this water tank cage. Curse this place keeping him away from her. Soon they won't be apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to teach Finn how to feed Ben and his tank needs cleaning. So with Poe's help they get Ben out of the tank, but the octopodidae has something else in plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar isn't perfect, but I am glad you guys are enjoying the story so far.

They placed these devices in his water tank cage and in his den. Kylo thought maybe it was about this studying they wanted to do with him. To learn more about his kind. His mother did warn him about humans. She also explained to him that his grandmother was once human. When their kind was losing numbers they resorted to capturing humans and mating with them. Kylo remember seeing his grandmother, but she looked like a octopodidae. That's when he saw a bite mark on her shoulder. Biting a human turns them into one because of the venom inside their fangs. His mother did warn him humans can have too much cursory and when they see something new. They capture it and study it like it a thing to poke and look at.

"Ben!" Rey called. "Food boy! Coo, coo!"

Rey! She had come back and bars were gone. Kylo swam out of his den and at fast pace got up the surface. He smiled at her. Cooing and purring his happiness. No tourist today. Must be the day the aquarium was closed. Sunday he remembers Rey saying. No Dr. Kanata today either, but he did spy another human. Male! Kylo could smell him and knew he was male. Kylo hissed at him. The male human backed away and went towards Rey. Kylo hissed more.

"Ben! It's OK! This is Finn." Rey explained. "He is helping me today to feed you and clean your tank."

"Hey, there big guy." Finn said waving at Ben. "I don't think he likes me Rey."

"He doesn't know you yet." Rey said handing Finn the bucket of shrimp and sea bass to him. "Throw him his food while Poe gets ..... The thing!"

"The thing? You mean the ....." Finn said but Rey cut him off.

"Don't say it." Rey said putting a hand over Finn's mouth. "Ben can understand us and last time he almost ripe Poe's arm off when we try to pull him out. In order to clean his tank. We need him out and if you mention the thing. He'll go into hunting mode as we call it. He does have fangs and claws. Understand?"

Finn nod his answer scared to speak. If he said the neck hood Ben will attack them. This job just got more hard. Rey gave Finn the bucket full of Ben's food and took the clicker to get his attention. Kylo watched the male human. He didn't like him near Rey. He saw her first and he'll be her mate not him. He scared Poe as Rey call him and he'll scare this Finn as Rey called him. Rey belong to him.

"Tuk, tuk come on big guy!" Finn called him. "Food! Come on! Want some sea bass? Yum, yum!"

"Try coo!" Rey suggested. "He likes coo, coo and kissy noises."

"I'm not doing kissy noises at him." Finn said. "He looks ready to attack me."

"Finn, you got to do this or Dr. Kanata won't let you help with the studying of him." Rey said shaking her head. "Look watch me! Ben! Coo, coo! Catch boy!"

Kylo turn his attention to Rey and saw the shrimp thrown in the air by Rey. He jumped and caught the shrimp with ease. He ate the shrimp and purred at Rey. Finn watched as Rey feed Ben and cooed him. Somehow she really knows what he liked. She used the clicker in different ways. To gain his attention and to warn him. He seems kind towards Rey and only purr for her. Like he really liked her. He was near the edge now. That's was Poe's cue to hook Ben.

"Poe! Careful!" Rey called. "Oh, Ben I'm sorry!"

"Finn help me man." Poe yelled.

"Coming!" Finn said grabbing the pole of loop hook. "Whoa, big guy!"

"That's it. He's out." Poe said with a struggle. "Rey get the net and keep him wet while we clean out his tank."

"Remember Dr. Kanata wants his den untouched." Rey said throwing the net on Ben. "She notice he cleans it himself. I'm sorry Ben. To keep you healthy we need to clean your tank. Please forgive me."

Kylo had struggled against Finn and Poe. He hissed and growled at them. He saw the sadness in Rey's eyes. He could see her fear for his safety. Of course he forgives her. She had started the hols up and sprayed him. It felt refreshing. His skin would dry if he wasn't kept wet every twenty minutes. He purrs at her. His way of saying: I forgive you. The net was keeping from escaping and this was another way for Rey to be near him without being worried about her safety.

Rey watch the cleaners drain the water and going into the tank to clean it. Rey continue to keep Ben wet. She didn't notice a tentacle was free and was coming near her ankle. Kylo smiled at her and made new noises. Rey notice took out her recorder. Maz had instructed her to record any new things he does. A new sound was one of those. Rey turn off the hols and kneed down to him. Putting the recorder near to him. The tentacle was nearer to her ankle. He could pin her down to bite her and she'll become like him.

"Do the noise again?" Rey asked making her voice quiet. "Please Ben do the noise again?" He made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Good boy! Oh, Ben good boy!"

He made the clicking noise louder as his tentacle was now around her ankle. His noise was distracting her. He needed to be close to her. The bite will be quick. Rey stopped recording and turn around to put the recorder down. She was happy and turn the hols back on. Good with the water around them on the floor. He could claim her as his mate. With one pull of his tentacle she was down. Rey screamed with stock as Kylo pulled her close. With his claws and fangs he teared the net apart and used his other tentacles remove Rey's top. Holding her with more tentacles. He cooed and purred at her. She calmed down. Her breath heaved and her heart race. He stroke her cheek and smiled at her.

"Ben, no let me go." Rey plead.

Kylo clicked louder at Rey and pulled her closer to him. Rey's eyes widen with stock as Kylo ripe her bra off. She screamed with stock. She was bare chest to him and expose. With her arms held by his tentacles. She couldn't cover up her chest. His clicking turn soft as he kissed her lips. Slipping his tongue into her mouth. She taste sweet to him. At that moment Rey knew he liked her more then she thought as he pulled back from the kiss. He purred at her. Resting his forehead onto her forehead. Rey felt calm and close her eyes to only open them with stock. He had locked his fangs onto her left should. Rey screamed with pain and felt something going into her veins.

Finn, Poe and rest of the cleaners had heard the noise. Rushing up to see Rey being held against the octopodidae creature they had captured. Maz Kanata arrived at the scene. Ben had started hissing and growing at everyone. He was also making himself big. Rising himself with his tentacles. Holding Rey close to his chest. Protecting her. Rey had fainted from the stock. His natural instinct to protect. Maz saw it. In only a sprang of a week and a few days he had chosen Rey as a mate.

"STOP!" Maz shouted. "Don't this is him protecting his territory. He see you all as a threat."

"But Maz .... Dr. Kanata he has Rey." Poe pointed out.

"That is what he's protecting?" Maz exclaimed. "This is quite a discovery. Stay back. I have a idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter I will be working on the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes, but starts acting strange. Kylo discovers Rey is not with him. He starts to panic and vowed to escape and find Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the support everyone. I added more tags as I write this. I am going along as I write this. Smut coming soon.

Rey woke up in the medical wing of the aquarium. She was wearing a white night grown. Her hair. Once in three buns. Was now down. Her left shoulder sore and banged. She remembered now. Ben had bit her after kissing her. She never knew he had seen her more then she thought. She remember the Monday she met him. He was angry and attacked anyone that went near him. He would grow and hiss. He was strange upon sight. He was like a merman, but as a octopus. Dr Maz Kanata explained he was found on The Pacific ocean. They were researching number drop of giant tube worms and spotted him swimming by. Noticing he was hunting and caught a few fangtooth fishes. He was a rare sight and as they watch him they didn't want to lose him. So spending two days tracking him. Learning his diet and with a strong net. Manages to catch him.

Rey watch as they poke him and notice he has some trade of a octopus. She was asked one day to feed him and distract him to put water design cameras in his tank and the den he built. Rey read up on octopuses and learn they hunt small creatures. Rey got shrimp and sea bass. She read Dr. Kanata's notes on him and learn he makes coo noise when he is calm. She tried cooing at him after she called and he popped up to the surface. She quickly cooed at him and he turn to her. He stopped growing and hissing. He titled his head at her and she offered the bucket of sea food to him. Did he fell for her then? She wasn't sure. She felt how sore on her left shoulder.

"Ah, Rey you are awake." Maz said coming into the medical wing. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore!" Rey answered her voice weak. "Thirsty!"

"Of course!" Maz said getting Rey a cup of water. "Here! Drink! Ben is back in his den. Asleep for now."

"How did you get him away from me?" Rey asked as she down her drink. "More please!"

"We shot him with enough tranquilizer to knock him out from behind." Maz answered as she got Rey another drink. "He left you quite a bite mark and ..... You fainted from the stock and very dehydrate by the looks of it." Maz got Rey another cup of water. "This proves his kind have mating rituals. Like claim marks to let others know they are taken and no one can take him."

"Hm!" Rey said as she got off the medical bed. "These cups are too small."

"Rey, dear what can you remember from when Ben bit you?" Maz asked with concern.

"Before he made a clicking noise and I record it then he somehow got my ankle." Rey explained while refilling her cup. "He rip my top off as he rip the net apart with his claws and fangs. He then took my bra off and kissed me." She took her cup and drank more before refilling it. "He made more clicking noise, but softer and then bit my shoulder. Then I blacked out."

"I see!" Maz said as she took notes. "Rey can you please sit back on the bed for me?"

"Hang on need more water." Rey said refilling her cup along with more cups. "So thirsty. I need water. Lots of water."

"Rey please I'm worried." Maz said very concern. "You are acting strange. Drinking so much water. It's not normal."

"Water, water, water, water, water! I need water!" Rey repeat drinking her filled cups. "Not enough. I need more water."

Maz watch Rey refilling her cups with water and drinking the water. Over and over and over. She was draining the water dispenser. Still refilling and drinking the water. It wasn't enough. She needed more. So much more water. Maz watched Rey refill her cups and took notes at her behavior. Something happen to Rey and she wasn't sure what? The doctor and nurse come in and were stocked to see Rey behave this way. Maz stopped them from touching Rey.

"Frustrating!" Maz said as she took notes. Taking a recorder out. "Subject is female, human. Twenty-One years of age. Recently was bitten by a octopodidae male humanoid. His bite has created the subject in question to want water. A large amount of water."

"Dr. Kanata my patient!" Dr. Kalonia said. "I need to examine her."

"This is very impotent." Maz spoke as she got closer to Rey. "Examine her if you must, but be careful."

Dr. Kalonia with the nurse move towards Rey and try to get her to sit on the bed. Rey moved quickly away from them. Her reaction of them near her was a simpler reaction to a animal in the wild. Finishing her water quickly. Her eye diluted and started acting like captured animal. Dr. Kalonia slowly walked towards Rey and Rey backed away from her. Both the doctor and the nurse were confuse at Rey's behavior. Maz watched and with the recorder in hand. She watch Rey act like an wild animal.

"Rey!" Maz said softly. "It's OK! You are safe."

"Safe!" Rey said and quickly ran for the door. "SAFE!"

"Rey?" Maz called. "Subject female has fled. Rey! We must follow her. She could get hurt."

"Worse then that Dr. Kanata." Dr. Kalonia said. "Her blood test show signs of mutation."

"Mutation?" Maz question.

"Her DNA is changing and that's why we needed to examine her?" Dr. Kalonia explained. "We found this in her blood. A type of venom from the male octopodidae."

Dr. Kalonia gave Maz a medical file belonging to Rey. Bloods they took while she was unconsciousness. In a few hours Rey's DNA had started to change after Ben had bitten her and injected a venom into her blood veins. It was starting to make sense now. Ben intended to make Rey his mate by changing her DNA to match him, but her health was at risk and they need to find her soon.

Kylo woke up to see he was in his den. Filled up with water again. He looked around him and he notice Rey wasn't here. Where was she? Kylo started to make noises. Clicking and cooing as he left the den. Maybe she was exploring the tank. Learn her new senses. She would have changed by now. He continued to click and coo out to her. He was starting to panic. He remembers holding her body in his arms. She was safe. He was protecting her and then everything went black after feeling pain in his back. They took her. He realize they had somehow got him and took her. Took his mate. Growing and rage replaced his call. He had to get out. Find Rey. Get to the ocean with her and make a safe den for them. Swimming around in several circles to bring up his speed before swimming up towards the bar. He hit them with his shoulder, but nothing they didn't more. Growing louder. Baring his fangs. He will get out and he will find Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my grammar isn't perfect. Hope everyone is enjoying. Smut soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through a bond Kylo is able to call to Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone hope you had a wonderful New Year. I had a great time himself.

Rey had fled out of the medical wing and went for the women's lockers where the showers were. They were used when there was a show on and the women working in the show shower and dress out of their wet suits. Rey turn the water on and let it cover her completely. It felt right. The water on her skin. She felt weak without it. She didn't remove her medical grown. She let the water flow on top of her. It felt wonderful. Her throat was burning and the water was helping. Rey looked down upon her hands and notice they were changing. Her nails have grown and thin skin was between her fingers.

"What's happening to me?" Rey asked out loud. "Why is this happening to me?"

 _Someone help me!_ Rey thought and sat down onto the shower floor. Water still fall on top of her. _Please someone help me!_ Rey began to cry. Kylo bang once more against the bars. Still nothing and his shoulders were starting to hurt. Painfully! _Rey!_ Kylo thought. Feeling useless. He was trapped here and she somewhere without him. _Rey!_ Rey looked around her. She could've sworn a man's voice saying her name. Rey called out, but got no answer. Then she saw herself in the mirrors. Gills had appeared on her neck. _Ben!_ Rey thought. _Rey?_ There's that's man's voice. _Rey where are you?_ It was in her mind. _Who are you?_ Rey asked through her mind. _It's me Rey! You call me Ben._ He answered back. _My love! My mate!_ He called to her. Ben! The bite! She didn't think. She tared the clothes off her and left the showers. When she knew the close was clear, she quickly ran for Ben's tank. She was going to get answers, but she couldn't in the women's showers. She had to talk to him. In person.

Her skin was still water as she walked through the halls of the aquarium. Along with her hair fully wet. It kept her from drying out. Whatever Ben did to her? She has to get to water and stay within it. Her skin was changing as Rey notice pinky red scales slowly appear on her arms. With new senses. Rey was able to use those senses to avoid bumping into someone and get to Ben's tank. Going up the stairs to the entrance to his tank. Rey removed the bars and dived into the water. Kylo's eyes widen with joy seeing her. Her gills. Her scales and her claws. Her tentacles haven't form yet, but that was alright to him. She looked lovely and beautiful. Slowly she open her eyes and they had changed to see in low light and in the salt water. Still hazel and they glow beautifully in water. Kylo happily hug Rey. Finally back in his arms where she belong. Rey wasn't expecting him to hug her. Then again she wasn't expecting him to bite her and make her body changed. Push him away and hissed at him. Baring her fangs and claws. Fully formed and ready to strike. She was angry at him.

"Rey?" Kylo said stocked by her behavior towards him. "I thought you'll be happy. My beautiful mate."

"You can talk underwater? I can talk underwater? What have you done to me?" Rey asked angrily.

"Rey, my mate!" Kylo cooed. "I have claimed you as my mate. My kind only does this when our numbers are down or if we journey above the sea. Which I am glad, but we will escape and return together to sea and make many offspring."

"Maz said something about mating rituals." Rey said clinching her fist. "You bit me so you can breed with me. Undo it."

"My love?" Kylo questioned.

"Undo it Ben!" Rey said angrily.

"But I can't!" Kylo explained. "Once a human is bitten by a octopodidae there is no undoing the changed." Kylo reach out to Rey. Longing to hold her. "Aren't you happy my love? My mate."

"Stop calling me that!" Rey said moving away from Kylo. "I didn't asked for this. I was sweet to you because I saw a living being not a creature to poke or pod that a toy. I cared and just wanted to study your kind. To learn more to help others understand your kind. So to stop the poking and podding."

"Rey, my love! My beautiful mate!" Kylo said softly as he swam closer to her.

"Stay away from me Ben." Rey hissed angrily at Kylo. "I'm not your love and I'm not your mate."

Rey angrily swam away from Kylo. Tears were forming around her cheeks, but gone by the water around her. She couldn't leave or she'll die without water. She swam to the corner of the tank and cried. Noticing her legs were fully covered in pinky red scales. Her tentacles were starting to form. She cried more. Her tears turning into bubbles. Kylo watched her swim away from him. Heartbroken! He had upset her. No she didn't asked her if she wanted this. He just bit her and injected venom within her veins. He had upset his mate. Something he didn't want to do. _Rey!_ He called to her through their bond. _Don't talk to me!_ Rey angrily answered back and Kylo didn't pursue any further and sadly return to his den. A den he made for them. He began to cry himself. He had failed his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is now fully formed, but still mad at Kylo. Kylo still heart broken tries to talk to Rey. Heart confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maz saw it. She saw his concern of her. It was clear he was respecting her wishes, but his longing for her was clear.

They weren't surprise to find Rey in Ben's water tank. With her DNA changed. Her body would need water. Lots of water. They found wet foot prances on the floor from the women's locker shower room. They found her medical grown and panties discarded on the shower floor. The shower must have not been enough. So to seek answers she made her way to Ben's water tank. Thanks to water cameras they confirmed her whereabouts. Her diving into the water. Ben hugging her, but she push away. They look like they're communicating and Rey angrily swimming away from him. Maz saw the hurt on his face. At least Rey was safe, but her concern were now on Ben.

"Switch to the cameras in the den." Maz said. "Let's us see how our male octopodidae is doing?"

"Yes, Dr. Kanata." said one of Maz's assistant. 

"Oh, dear!" Maz said adjusting her glasses. "Where is he? Switch to the main tank cameras."

The assistant did as she was told. She switched the cameras and they Ben sitting on a rock watching Rey. She had fully changed into a octopodidae like him. He was keeping his distance from her. Maz saw it. She saw his concern of her. It was clear he was respecting her wishes, but his longing for her was clear.

Kylo had come out of his den to see if Rey was ready to speak to him again. When she saw him. Her tentacles had fully formed, but her feelings towards him haven't changed. She stared at him before swimming away from him again. Using her pinky red tentacles and settling away from him. Crossing her arms across her bare chest. He sat on a rock watching her. It was clear she was still mad at him. Was it like this for his grandparents? Was grandmother angry at his grandfather for doing the same? Well, she got over it as she bared his mother and uncle. With time maybe Rey will come around.

"Time for food." called Finn. "Orders from Dr. Kanata."

"One bucket for Ben and one for Rey." Poe said bitter tone.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"It's silly." Poe said placing the buckets of sea food down. "I liked Rey. She was great! Always smiling. She brighten your day and this octopodidae goes and bites her. Turning into ..... Him!"

"Er, Poe! I think he heard you." Finn said pointing out Ben's glaring eyes.

"You weren't the only one that liked her!" Poe said annoyed.

Kylo huffed at Poe before grabbing the buckets of food with his black blue tentacles. He disappeared back into the water with one last huff towards Poe. Poe frown. He was annoyed and angry. He met Rey on break and they hit it off. He was going to ask Rey out for coffee, but then she get bitten by Ben and turn into a octopodidae. Now she was in this tank with him. She was no longer human thanks to Ben. He saw the cameras footage of Rey in the tank and her rejecting Ben. He was grateful for that, but how were they going to undo this? He didn't know. Finn patted Poe on the back. Support from a friend.

Kylo swam down with the bucket of food for him and for Rey, but he knew Rey wasn't going to talk to him. So he left the bucket of food near enough to her. She could get it when she was ready. He swam back to his rock and began to talk his food. Turning every so often to see if Rey touch her food. She haven't and it worried him. Rey stared at the bucket of food. So they knew she was here and gave her food. They must have checked the tank's cameras and saw her here. She heard Ben make a worry coo at her.

"I'm not hungry!" Rey said bitterly.

"It's fine you can eat later." Kylo said sounding worried. "I know you don't want me to talk to you or come near you, but I want you to know the den is yours and I'll stay out. The nest is clean, soft and warm. Just for you."

"You made it that way?" Rey asked and saw Ben nodded his reply. "For me?" Another nod. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to and my love for you." Kylo answered. "Rey, you were so kind to me. You never poke at me. You never treated me as a thing to examine and pod. You treated me as a person. How couldn't I not fall in love with you? I spend days cleaning and finding items to make the nest perfect for you. You talk to me about the things you like. Like flowers."

Kylo blushed his confession of everything he did for her. The den and the nest for them to live in together and have many octopodidaes, but he realize that wasn't going to happen as Rey now hated him for turning her into a octopodidae. Rey saw the hurt in his eyes as she grab the bucket of food with her hands. She used her tentacles to swim closer and sit next to him on the rock. She might as well get used to eating the sea food. It was now her diet in this new form. She smiled at Ben sweetly at him.

"Sorry I yelled at you Ben." Rey said.

"You had every right I did bite you without consent and turn you into a octopodidae." Kylo said with a smile. "Kylo is my actual name by the way."

"Really? You're kind name each other!" Rey said surprised.

"We do, but I don't mind you calling me Ben." Kylo cooed at her. "It sounds right coming you."

Rey blushed at his words. No one ever spoke to her sweetly like that. All her life she was told she was useless and no one cares about her. Her parents were the first to leave her. Alone in Social Services. Balancing to care home to care home. She finally got a foster family, but he wanted just to gain more money and he did. Unkar Plutt took the grant money meant to feed and clothed her. He barely feed her if she didn't finish her choirs on time. He beat her for back chatting to him. At a young age she learn to survive on her own. She would steal food from Unkar Plutt's kitchen to eat and self taught herself to read and make her own clothes. Before she knew it and she realize her dream to go to college and study marine life. Now she was marine life and sharing her new form with someone that thought she was the most wonderful thing on the planet. It warmed her heart. She rested her head on Kylo's shoulder and began to purr gently. Kylo smiled at her purring. He was happy she no longer hated him and starting to warm up to him. This gave him hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more romance is coming in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux owner of the aquarium shows up and is clear on his intention for Rey and Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write more of this story the more tags I add.

Maz wasn't expecting the aquarium's owner to show up, Armitage Hux. So one of his lackeys were spying on them. Surprised? No. Maz wasn't surprised she just knew, but she didn't know who was the lackey or lackeys spying for Hux. The aquarium was opening soon and Hux did a surprise visit. First thing he said was about Rey and the excuse they were going to come up with. As annoying as Hux was. He was right about this. How can you tell the public that the octopodidae they caught and studying had bitten a human female and got turned into a octopodidae. It would turn into spectacle for them all. Even close the aquarium down.

"Does she has any family?" Hux asked looking through Rey's files.

"No just a foster father that was expecting to take her wages, but got right angry when I explained she was a intern no income." Maz explained. "She had a right ago at him for it. Stating she was over eighteen he couldn't take what was rightfully her's not anymore."

"I see!" Hux said raising an eye brown. "She was leaving in a hostel as well. Have they been told she won't be returning?"

"I sent two of my assistants to get her things from there." Maz answered.

"Excellent!" Hux said as he read more of Rey's file. "She hasn't applied to any colleges. That's our excuse. If anyone asked. She got a over sea acceptance to study and left. That's what we tell them."

"And the foster father? Do we tell him the same thing?" Maz asked.

"I will deal with him." Hux state as he gave Maz the file back. "Now let's feed the octopodidaes and see if we get babies."

"Babies?" Maz questioned.

"Yes, the public loves babies." Hux explained. "When our killer whales breed they had a healthy boy. The public went wild with excitement and bought in extra money. With her now a octopodidae like him. They can breed and make us more money. People are already coming in to see him. When they learn we have a female. Oh, I can see it now. Headlines stating: Second octopodidae found. Possible breeding of babies will bring the money."

"It's too early." Maz said. "I have been watching them. To force them to breed is forcing a shark to eat seaweed not fish. She is still learning about her new form and what she can do?"

"Well, I suggest you hop to it and get her learning then." Hux said coldly.

Hux left Maz's office. Once he was gone. Maz sign in relief and remove her glasses. That man was cold and cares more on money then research. Maz had been watching them interact for hours. Rey was slowly going to Ben and he backing away when she wanted him to, but somehow stay close as they ate the food given to them. She even saw Rey enter the den. She was amaze how it was? She saw her smile at him, but she frown when Ben stayed outside the den. He must still be respecting her. Maz only hope Hux can do the same?

Hux was staring at Ben like he was a thing on display. Getting snarly looks from him. Ben had woken up before Hux showed up. Food was given to him and Rey. He went to get it as he did yesterday leaving empty buckets up there for Finn and Poe to take away. Rey had come out of den. Snitching her arms out. She covered up her chest when she notices Hux. Hux smiled at her. She glared back at him. Ben swam next to her. Giving her the bucket of food. He glared back to Hux before retreating into the den with Rey.

"Mr. Hux knows!" Rey said with horror.

"Mr. Hux?" Kylo asked.

"Armitage Hux, he is the owner of the aquarium." Rey explained. "His father once owned it before handing it over to his son."

"I don't like him." Kylo state. "He is upsetting you."

"Ben, if he is here then he knows and that means he come up with excuse to cover up the bite issue. He smiled at me which means there's something more."

"What you mean?" Kylo asked titling his head.

"He is what humans call a money greedy bastard." Rey explained. "No doubt. He'll used this as excuse to gain money by exasperating us."

"More poking and podding?" Kylo asked and Rey nod her answer. Kylo hugged Rey. "I won't let them touch you. I will protect you. This is my fault so I'll take the responsibility for all of this."

Rey blushed at his words. He really is sweet and he chose her. He could have any woman in the world and he chose her. A orphan left in the hands of a foil human being and survived on her own. Been told she was worthless, but octopodidae male doesn't think she's worthless and he was willing to protect her. Rey hugged Kylo. This surprise Kylo, but he didn't mind. He smiled and gently put his arms around her. He kissed her temple and heard her purring. Hearing her purr made his swell with joy. He will do anything to protect her and protect her he shall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mating season hits and the results are surprising.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary don't want to spoil it for you.

They were populater. More people come to the aquarium to see them. So the public took the bait as Hux hoped. There was a tiny problem. Unable to examine Rey. Ben had been attacking everyone that come near her. She doesn't stop him. Dr. Kanata kept saying this is normal and a fine chance to study male's behavior towards everyone or anything going near his mate.

"Normal!?!" Hux said angrily. "He has attacked everyone that went near her. He nearly kill one. All they wanted was a skin sample from her."

"And to Ben that's a threat." Maz explained. "Even if he can understand us. Last time he went very aggravate of people going near her."

"Have you got them mating yet?" Hux asked.

"Not yet!" Maz said taking a deep breath. "I believe they're kind breed at certain time of the year."

"Of course!" Hux said annoyed. "Well, when they do. Do inform me and find away to test for any signs of pregnancy."

Hux left Maz's office. Maz sign and adjusted her glasses. Maz had to admit having them in the aquarium has bought more money, but the study of the species is far more impotent. Maz fear Hux may not truly care about their well being. In the days go on. Ben has been swimming around more aggravate then normal. Maz had been watching them bond. Watch them eat together. Communicate together from the clicking and cooing noises to the purrs and hums. It was quite at sight to see. However Ben's behavior changed after a few days. Rey was rarely coming out of the den. Rey only adventure out to get things from the tank and put them in the den. Ben notice and that's when it began.

"Human offspring annoy me." Kylo hissed.

"Ben, their young." Rey said as she left the den. "Their parents will stop them. See!"

"Look, there she is!" A little girl said with a smile. "She's soooooo pretty. I want a picture of her and him."

"Alright let me get my phone and we'll get a picture." her mother said setting the phone up.

"Why do they do that?" Kylo asked. 

"Humans have grown mostly the need to use technology." Rey explained swimming near Kylo. "We .... They want to show world and share, but sometimes it is used to hurt."

"Hurt? How?" Kylo asked.

"A thing called the internet and it was harmless at first then social media was created and that's when feelings were hurt." Rey answered looking around. "Are there more flowers or coral around here?"

"Near the back!" Kylo said titling his head as he watched her.

Odd! He thought. He had seen this behavior before, but in the ocean and by other female octopodidae. Kylo's eyes widen at realization. It was time and he was going to keep his promise. He have been for the last few days keeping his promise to Rey. Protecting her from the human scientist from touching Rey. Now more then ever he had to protect her more then ever. The human children and their parents were harmless, but that Hux human wasn't and Kylo didn't trust him. From what Rey told him? The human care more about this money thing then the care or well being of others. Protecting Rey from him is his duty now. 

His kind swim around aggravatingly around this time to protect what is their's and Rey was his even if she didn't want him. He won't take her without her consent and still protect her with his life. He show off his fangs and claws when he heard banging on the tank glass. He watch Rey return with things from the tank and place them in the den. She was improving the nest. A nest he was going to protect. The next few days were going to be ruff for the both of them. It was mating season.

"Dr. Kanata you got to see this." Finn said as he watch the cameras. "It's Ben! He's spreading his tentacles out and hissing more."

"And Rey?" Maz asked.

"She starting picking pits around the tank and took them to the den." Finn said switching camera. "And then starts arranging them in some kind of thing she rubs herself up against then returns outside to do the same thing. Ben watches her until she returns to the den. He hiss and growls at anyone that bangs the glass."

"Mating season!" Maz said her eyes widen. "It must be time. It explains their behavior lately. I need to get down there. Record everything. This is great opportunity for us to study and learn. Send Poe to meet me. Their going to mate."

"Mate!?!" Finn said with stock.

"Keep it between us and no one else I don't want Hux to find out." Maz ordered. "Already had one lackey rat on us. I just need to keep this from him as long as possible. Ben can protect her in there. I can protect them out here."

"Yes, Dr. Kanata." Finn said with a smile.

He completely understood. Finn remembered when they clean the tank. Keeping them wet while they do that, but then to be told they were going to take test samples off Rey. Ben went crazy aggravate towards them. Hunting mode was right. He wouldn't let anyone near Rey. Not even Finn or even Dr. Kanata. Finn remember meeting Rey. She was a beaming sunshine and protecting her was indeed impotent and Finn understood Ben's behavior. So keeping it between just him, Poe and Maz and no one else. A promise he was going to keep for his friend. Keep for Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey collected nice and soft things. Placing them within the nest. Rubbing her scent upon the nest and things within it. Ben gave her food and she accepted it. Eating what she wanted and leaving the rest within the den. She didn't know why she did that? Then again she was learning so much. She used her claws to cut the coral and seaweed. Flowers were easy to collect and they smelt the best. The nest felt warm and safe. One more thing to ink. Rey release her ink and it covered the whole den. Slowly leaving the den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rey, I'm here!" He said rubbing his head on her scales of her shoulders. "I'm here! I'm going no where until this passes. I want you, but I won't. I love you."

Kylo watch her for hours. Rey got more things she found to be warm and soft. Rubbing her sense over them to test the softness. She only stopped when it was time to eat. She did eat, but not all of it just what she needed and left the rest of it in the den. Placing the food near the nest. Kylo's heart swelled with happiness. He dreamed of this day since he first saw Rey. She had learn so much in her new form. She learn her claws and fangs can break through coral. She learn where her ink release was and was able to release her ink willing. Kylo imagine her and him with lots of octopodidae babies. He busted his own bubble then. He promise to respect her space after he turn her into a octopodidae and to protect her. He'll stay away from her and protect her until mating season was over. Rey collected nice and soft things. Placing them within the nest. Rubbing her scent upon the nest and things within it. Ben gave her food and she accepted it. Eating what she wanted and leaving the rest within the den. She didn't know why she did that? Then again she was learning so much. She used her claws to cut the coral and seaweed. Flowers were easy to collect and they smelt the best. The nest felt warm and safe. One more thing to ink. Rey release her ink and it covered the whole den. Slowly leaving the den.

"She's ready!" Kylo said with a smile. "I will protect you my love and I will stay outside the den for you."

She's safe and it sadden him to his heart he couldn't lay next to her, but he gave her his word to protect her and respect her space. Maybe next mating season they could, but for now Kylo was going to protect Rey with his life. Ignoring the urge to mate was going to be hard, but at least Rey was safe.

"Not today!" Poe said to a tour group. "Sadly we won't be seeing the octopodidaes today. One isn't well and we'll be doing checks."

"Is it gross?" A boy asked. "I bet it's gross?"

"Well, I am not allow to say!" Poe said nervously. "Dr. Kanata has told me that she'll examining them and noise might make it worse. Rest is required."

"It's gross!" the boy said.

"Billy!" A teacher said annoyed. "Sorry to hear. Well children maybe you can see them when you visit with your parents once their healthy. Is it just the one?"

"At the moment yes just one and the least noise the better." Poe answered.

"Sick?" Hux asked appeared behind Poe. "Which one is sick?"

"Er, I am unable to answer that as I have a tour group to guide." Poe said avoiding eye contact. "Let's go see the sharks shall we and then the whales."

The school children cheered with delight and happily followed Poe to see the other part of the aquarium. Hux narrowed his eyes at Poe. Something wasn't right and he was going to find out what that is. A tall blonde woman wearing a white lab coat appeared from the staff room. She walked up to Hux. Hux turned to her.

"Find out what is going on with the two octopodidaes?" Hux said. "I want a full report on them and Phasma can you kindly get all the notes and files on the octopodidaes from Dr. Kanata's office. They're hiding something from me."

"Yes sir!" Phasma said with a smile.

Gwen Phasma a tall blonde British woman with strong body built and the IQ that rivals Dr. Kanata's IQ. She was one person Hux could trust to spy for him. After all she did help him take over the aquarium by poisoning his father with jelly fish venom. One will do what they must to gain what they want. Rey felt hot and started to make noises. Winding in the den. Kylo sat near the den and he worries for her as he was here and she in there.

 _Ignore!_ He thought. _She has the right to be respected!_ His instincts were telling him otherwise. _Ben!_ His eyes widen with stock hearing her voice in his head. Winding was drowning out her voice, but mind was clear to him. _Ben! I need you! Please!_ She winds once more and Kylo went swimming inside the den. There he saw Rey. Laying on her front. Red in the face. Her beautiful hazel eyes looking him with plea. She smiled at him. She winded again. Her heat getting to her. Kylo swim up to her and wrap his arms around her. Holding her near. It was clear what she need? She needed him.

"Rey, I'm here!" He said rubbing his head on her scales of her shoulders. "I'm here! I'm going no where until this passes. I want you, but I won't. I love you."

"B-Ben, it. Burns!" Rey said with pain. "Please! S-stop it!" 

"In order to do that I have to mate with you." Kylo explained. "I love you so much Rey I won't not without your consent. Not again. Not without."

"M-mate w-with me!" Rey said. "P-please Ben! You h-have c-consent."

Her words stocked him. A dream coming true. Consent to mate with her. He had dream of this and he was allowed. His heart was singing. With his tentacles he moved her tentacles to gain access to her mating mount. Bursting for him. Kylo place his mating genitals into Rey. Rey winded with relief of Kylo inside her. She felt his arms moved from her and brace himself up to push deeper. Oh, feeling of him within her felt right. Kylo thrust deeper into her and Rey moan happily. Kylo love the sounds she was making. He was making her make those wonderful noise. Him! It made his heart swell with joy as he thrust in and out of her. Her moans getting louder and she moving her hips to his thrusts. Syncing to the rhythm of his thrusting. It right. Kylo moan with the pleasure feeling inside of her. She felt good and he loved the feeling of her. Their moans come together for the final thrust and Kylo's knot locked them together as he come inside of her womb. After awhile the knot deflate and Kylo was able to roll Rey into his arms and hold her near him. Their tentacles linked lovely together. Rey cooed in his arms. Happily rubbing her head into his chest. Kylo smiled as he stroke her shoulders gently and lovely to let her know she is safe with him and so will their pups. How many were they going to have? One or two or maybe a whole school of little octopodidae pups. He'll happily love and protect them for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like and please comment and leave a kudos.


End file.
